fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
It Was a Dark and Stormy Night
It Was a Dark and Stormy Night is the season seven premiere episode of Full House. It originally aired on September 14, 1993. Plot On the last night of camp, Steve tells a scary story about a "Mud Man" to all the kids causing them to fall asleep on their last night of camp. Michelle, Stephanie, D.J., Steve and Kimmy have returned home from a summer at Camp Lakota. Michelle tells Jesse that she no longer wants Jesse to call her "Munchkin", which Jesse has affectionately called her for years, because everyone at camp gave her the nickname "Trailmix", and she liked it. Danny feels hurt when his daughters act like they didn't miss the family one bit while they were at camp. Upstairs, Stephanie and D.J. are surprised that Michelle has brought home a rabbit named Gilbert. Danny enters the room and sees Gilbert. Stephanie explains that Gilbert had a broken leg when they found him at camp. They nursed him back to health, and Michelle was supposed to have released Gilbert back into the forest that Camp Lakota is in. Steve takes the girls back to Camp Lakota to release Gilbert, but there is a heavy thunderstorm in the area, and they're forced into the cabin that they occupied while camp was in session, and they're depressed by how empty the cabin now looks. There is also a problem: Gilbert is not in the box they brought with them. Steve's car is also stuck in the mud, and then there is a power outage. Terrified of the "Mud Man" Michelle freaks out, and Danny and Joey show up, all muddy, causing Steve to try to beat up Joey, and Danny and Joey have brought Gilbert with them. It turns out that Gilbert was still back at the house, and then it all becomes clear as to the main reason why the girls wanted to take a trip back to Camp Lakota – Camp Lakota is a place they love. When they saw how empty it now is, they felt let down. As the power is turned back on and the rain lets up, Gilbert is released back into the forest. At home, the girls admit that they did miss everyone a lot. This makes Danny feel a lot better, and Michelle tells Jesse that she wouldn't mind if he starts calling her "Munchkin" again. Subplot Nicky and Alex are refusing to sleep in their own beds. They have been spending every night in Jesse and Becky's bed. Irritated, the couple buys new race car beds for the twins. The episode ends with Jesse and Becky trying to help the boys get to bed by resting with them. Tired, Jesse and Becky fall alseep, and Nicky and Alex ditch their sleeping parents for the nice "big bed." Quotes Danny: It’s like when you go to the movies. When the show is over, you know the magic’s all gone. All that’s left is just a big empty room with a sticky floor. ---- (Upstairs in Michelle's room) *D.J.: Hey, Steph, do you have those plastic sandals I lend you? *Stephanie: No. But I know where they are. *D.J.: Great. Where are they? *Stephanie: At the bottom of the lake. *D.J.: (scoffs) I told you they wouldn't fit! *Stephanie: It's not ''my fault you have big feet!'' *(D.J. & Stephanie begin arguing) *Michelle: Quiet! You're scaring Gilbert! *D.J.: Sorry, Michelle. We didn't mean to scare-'' (pauses & with Stephanie) ''"Gilbert?" (by herself) Flappy-ear, sniffle-nose, carrot-breath Gilbert? *Michelle: Easy. He's very sensitive about his breath. *D.J.: Michelle, you were supposed to let him go at the camp. *Michelle: I tried, but he didn't want to. It was his decision. *Stephanie: Oh, come on. Category:Episodes Category:Seas Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 7